Summer Showers
by Runadaemon
Summary: An ordinary day for Sano and Mizuki. An ordinary rain. Until you combine the two. Then you have an extraordinary discovery and confession.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only wish I did. Actually, I wish I owned Sano, but that's another story.

Hana-Kimi One Shot

By Runadaemon

Summer Showers

A pretty boy ran down the street laughing while a sexy young man chased after him. "C'mon Sano! I'll leave you behind!" As Sano glared, he put on a burst of speed and caught up to Mizuki, his roommate. Mizuki, who had been jogging was caught by surprise when Sano grabbed 'him' by the waist and growled "You know you're faster than me. If you aren't careful, I'll have to get revenge somehow." The devilish grin that graced his face left Mizuki breathless, as running couldn't. _Oh, Oh wow. I'm starting to get hot all over. It isn't fair for him to look so good. I can't win against that._

Sano watched his crush turn 10 shades of red and grinned. He didn't have to be psychic to know that Mizuki was caught. Now the tables had turned.

Plip. Plip Plop. Sheeeeeehhh.

Rain suddenly poured from the sky, instantly drenching them. They stared at each other for a minute before Mizuki broke eye contact to look up into the sky. She had to yell for Sano to hear her say "Where did that come from?" He didn't bother answering because of a startling discovery.

Mizuki was wearing a white T-shirt and a white vest under it, both of which were easily visible when wet. And his breath hitched when he gaze was drawn to her neck as a drop of water ran slowly down into her shirt. Mesmerized, he couldn't think straight and reacted on instinct. Sano's hand reached out and one finger caught the droplet as it reached the opening of her shirt. He slowly ran his finger upward in the trail of water until he reached her neck again.

As soon as Sano touched her, Mizuki stopped breathing altogether. Ever so slowly, she brought her head down to look into Sano's face. As Sano's hand circled her neck gently and his thumb softly rubbed the center of her throat, her breath came back in gasps. Sano's eyes remained fixed on the things his body seemed to be doing on their own. "Sa-Sano?" Even she heard the huskiness in her voice from the feelings swirling and mixing in her chest and stomach.

Her question undid Sano's small self-control and with a throaty groan he grabbed Mizuki with his other arm around the waist and jerked her with him until he fell into the wall of a shop. There he drew her head to his and crushed his lips with hers. He immediately toned it down and softly explored the treasure he'd caught. Mizuki was caught up by the passion Sano had obviously been repressing and responded as eagerly as he.

Sano was delighted with the response as their tongues learned their own private dance. He clung to his love like a lifeline and tightened his hold till a squeak startled them both. They broke apart and stared at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter. Mizuki's squeal had been unexpected but rather well timed. As Mizuki started to back away and blush, an iron band around her back stopped her. She froze and looked at Sano in surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?" An eyebrow lifted. "Surely you don't think I'm letting you go before I'm satisfied?" His smirk did unfair things to Mizuki's stomach as she started to wiggle, attempting to escape. Sano's breath became haggard again and he leaned over her shoulder, attempting to say something but not having enough breath to. He managed a rough growl and squeezed her even tighter before he found his voice. "If you don't stop, I won't be responsible for ravishing you!" He whispered fervently.

Mizuki leaned her head back, trying to see Sano's face. He leaned his head into her neck and released a gentle breath that the rain couldn't cool. Just like that Mizuki was feeling the need to squirm again, though for different reasons this time. Escape wasn't in her mind anymore, though it should have been. She gave in to the urge and pressed her body into his, wiggling to get closer. Sano gasped and quickly began pressing kisses into her collar. As his mouth traveled downward, Mizuki's hands gripped his shirt collar and her breathing became erratic again. She could barely think, but as his kisses reached the top button of her shirt, she realized something very important. He was about to find out she wasn't a he. And she really wanted him to. But... Wouldn't he feel betrayed? The decision was taken out of her hands as one of Sano's hands slowly undid the top three buttons and found her vest uncovered. He didn't even hesitate to feel her breast and looked up, surprised.

An eyebrow lifted and he quipped, "Least this means I haven't turned gay." Mizuki stared. "You're not mad? You don't hate m-" Sano's mouth firmly took possession of hers once again. "You really do talk too much, you know that? No, I'm not angry, but you might be. I'm currently feeling on your very nice breasts and I've known you were female for a long time. You have no idea how good it feels to be able to kiss you." He smirked. "Among other things." Mizuki flushed and started stuttering excuses before she froze.

"I have to leave now! You know so I can't stay anymore!" Tears filled her eyes and she attempted to escape. She was so intent on her goal she didn't realize the agony she was putting Sano through until he suddenly snapped. "Dammit all!" With that said, he whispered in her ear quite sexily. "Payback time. You should have listened when I told you the first time to stop." He lightly licked her ear and kissed her nose before running his only free hand down her body. His other arm was still firmly clasped around her so that she couldn't escape.

Shivers racked through Mizuki's body. When she found herself unable to move because of the sensations Sano created, she started listening to what Sano was saying. "-since I know you're listening. There's no way I'm letting you leave unless you can't stand to be near me anymore. I love you and can't stand when you're around other guys without me. I want you to stay by my side and be here for me forever." A soft kiss followed this. "I want to be here for you and protect you until the end of my days. I want you to be happy and unworried and free." Another kiss. "I want you to want me and love me and be with me. I _want _you to truly answer me with your honest answer. Will you be mine?"

Mizuki stared at him quietly. As she stared, Sano slowly turned red from head to foot and nervously cleared his throat but didn't say anything else. _Awwwww. He looks so cute like that._ Slowly, Mizuki let a grin show through. "You love me?" He nodded, turning redder. "You want me? Only me?" He nodded again, perhaps a little harder than before. "You want ME to love YOU?" Sano started looking nervous but nodded again, not sure where this was going. Mizuki burst into delighted laughter and leaned into his arms for support. _She doesn't want me! She's laughing at me!_ Sano started to panic and felt his world start to crumble before his eyes. Suddenly Mizuki's eyes were boring into his, completely serious. "Sano, I love you. I have since I got to know you. I would never ever leave you and by now you should have known that. Even I know I couldn't hide that for long. I love you. Of COURSE I'll be yours. I've ALWAYS been yours, you dummy!" Tears mixed into the rain from two people, both in love and both so very happy to have fallen in love.

They shared another kiss before it ended rather oddly. In other words, Sano sneezed. Mizuki giggled and entwined her fingers with his and led him to the dorm. As they walked, Mizuki idly stared at the sky. Abruptly she stopped and grinned at her love. "You know," she said "I never loved the rain so much as I do right at this moment. Without it, I don't thin-" Sano cut her off. "I'd have had the courage eventually. It just wouldn't have been so enjoyable. You know, I think I might like sweets after all." At this abrupt change of topic, Mizuki blinked. "What do you mean?" Sano glanced at her mischievously.

"Your lips taste like cherries."

Please tell me if you like it. Also, I don't know how to add chapters. That's my excuse for not adding to my other story. (That's also why this is a one-shot.)


End file.
